Vulkar
La Vulkar es un rifle francotirador Grineer usado por las Balistas Grineer. Principalmente utiliza daño de y tiene una muy alta probabilidad de estado, haciendo una gran cantidad de devastadores estados por disparo. Este arma puede ser vendido por 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High damage. *High damage. *Low recoil. *Has superior zoom capabilities. *High status chance. *Good critical chance. *High accuracy-shots will hit directly on the reticle nearly every shot. *Can use the Vulkar-exclusive Pureza duradera mod, further increasing its scoped-in damage. *Zoom levels increase damage, up to maximum of 20%. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. Desventajas: *Small magazine size. *Long reload time. *Low and damage types. *Slightly lower critical chance for a sniper rifle. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Low ammo reserve. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. Comparaciones: Notas *The Vulkar has the second longest shot combo reset time of the sniper rifles at 5 seconds, thus it can maintain its shot combo after reloading. **It needs only 2 shots to initiate the shot combo counter's 1.5x damage bonus, allowing it to attain 2.0x bonus damage if all rounds of its magazine hit. *The Vulkar, alongside the Snipetron, has the smallest minimum zoom magnification of the sniper rifles, with its minimum zoom having only 2.5x magnification. This makes the Vulkar more effective at shooting at closer range than other sniper rifles. Consejos *Use a short-ranged sidearm to compensate for closer targets. *Try to aim for the head or other vulnerable points only, take your time. Spraying and praying with this weapon does not work well, as with all snipers. *Adding a maxed rank Fuego salvaje will give the Vulkar 1 extra bullet, while a maxed rank Cargador deformado will add 2 extra shots. A maxed Cargador viciado will add 4 shots, and all of these mods will total up in a magazine capacity of 13. *Maxed Punto de impacto and Sentido vital mods work well with this weapon because of its good critical chance and damage. *Use the Mutación de munición de francotirador mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo or Carroñero de francotirador to increase the amount of sniper rifle ammo picked up. *Ruptura or Rumbo de choque are the most effective physical mods to use, as they increase Vulkar's already decent damage further. In combination they will grant a total of +150% damage. *Calibre pesado can be used on the Vulkar with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Calibre pesado will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Cámara dividida however. Curiosidades *It seems the Vulkar is based-off the name "Vulcan", the god of fire, the forge and the volcanoes in Roman mythology. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 0 a 3 *'Cónclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x *Vulkar is now usable in Conclave! *Visually updated the Vulkar Sniper scope. *'Augment': Vulkar: Lasting Purity: Adds 15% dead aim. *'Weapon Balance Changes': Vulkar: Damage increased from 145 to 200. Clip size increased from 4 to 6. Critical multliplier increased from 1.5x to 2.0x. Reload time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. *'Weapon Changes': Vulkar now has increased damage and proc chance. *'Skin': Vulkar Desert Tactics Skin has been added to the market. *'Bundle': The Vulkar Deal Pack has been added to the market. *Item introduced into the game. }} Véase también *Balistas, the Grineer sniper units that use this weapon. *Pureza duradera, a Vulkar exclusive Sindicato mod. *Vulkar Deal Pack, a removed bundle featuring the Vulkar exclusively. en:Vulkar Categoría:Arma semiautomática Category:Grineer Categoría:Actualización 8